Wanna Bite?
by Sarah Bart
Summary: Forbidden fruit lurks in the Tardis kitchen. R-rated one shot, 11/Amy


**Wanna Bite?**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Doctor Who related. **

The Doctor didn't need glasses, _per se_, but he liked wearing them. He wore round wire-rimmed spectacles; he felt they made him look clever. The cool air of the refrigerator left him comfortably chilled. Light footsteps traveled down the hall.

"Doctor?" It was Amy. "Doctor?" She came through the doorway of the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She asked, voice still a little hoarse from sleep. The Doctor looked up slowly. She was wearing her nightie and robe still. She hadn't yet had a chance to grab proper clothes out of the Tardis' massive wardrobe.

"Reading," he answered.

"Why is the refrigerator open?"

"For the light."

"But there are tons of lights on the Tardis."

"But the refrigerator has the best light for reading" he answered with a small grin. She crossed the kitchen and sat down across from him leaning against the open door of the refrigerator, folding her legs demurely under.

"Doctor, do you sleep?"

"Not very often. No real need to," He looked up toward her. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about those carnival monster things on Starship UK." Amy shivered at the thought." What are you reading?" she asked.

"Agatha Christie," He turned the book over and glanced the cover. "Do you now I met her once?"

"Really? What was she like?"

"Oh… sweet, sad. Devilishly clever," he looked toward the ceiling, almost wistfully. "Lovely woman, really." He turned back toward the book, reached into a bowl beside him and popped something in his mouth.

"What are you eating there?" Amy inquired.

"Frozen chips." He answered without looking up. Amy reached into the bowl.

"Oh, Doctor, their cold!" she tossed the chip back in disgust.

"I said they were frozen." He smiled once more, grabbed a chip and dipped it into a bowl of custard sitting on the second shelf of the refrigerator.

"You and that custard," Amy observed, almost to herself. "I swear you're worse than a pregnant woman." She leaned forward inspecting the contents of the fridge. "What have you got in here?" She pushed aside cartons and boxes before reaching in a grabbing a wooden box.

"What's this?" She asked. The Doctor looked up and a slight wave of panic made his eyes widen.

_Oh… she found those._

"They're… um… They're strawberries." He said, returning his gaze to his book. Amy opened the box and let out a small gasp.

"These are huge! I've never seen strawberries this big before." She plucked one from the box and lifted it up. The strawberry was perfectly proportioned and the size of a pomegranate. "Where on Earth did you get these?"

"I didn't," He said, setting down his book. "They are from Crispallian. They're ceremonial fruit."

"Ceremonial fruit. You mean like bread and wine at communion?"

"Well, yes, but not quite so solemn. More for… happy events."

"Like what?"

"It's really not important. Just alien culture that you wouldn't understand." The Doctor said, trying his best to end the conversation. He picked his book back up, intent on continuing

"Can I have one?" she asked eagerly. A wide grin was spread across her face. He looked over his spectacles, one eyebrow cocked.

"No."

"Why not?" Amy's face fell as she asked.

"Well I really only have the two, and they're so hard to come across…"

"Pleeeeease," she pleaded.

"Amy, really, can't you find…"

"I'm going to eat one whether you say yes or no." she stated, crossing her arms like a petulant child. The fruit still grasped in her palm. "You might as well just say yes." The Doctor stared at her with a mixture of frustration and amusement. He put down his book and removed his glasses. With a sweep of his hand he gave the go ahead.

Amy dove into the strawberry. Her eyes widened in ecstasy of the taste. She chewed slowly, savoring the juices in her mouth. The doctor watched her with stoic fascination. Her lovely hands cupped the fruit tenderly. A bright pink drop of juice slipped out of the corner of her mouth. She waited a moment after swallowing her first bite, continuing to relish it, before speaking.

"My God! That is incredible. I've never tasted anything like it before. It's… It's literally out of this world," She stared at the Doctor, a smile growing across her face. "This is the most incredible thing I've ever eaten!"

"I'm glad you like it," The Doctor had a cheeky smile as he said this.

"These only grow on one planet?" Amy asked, taking another bite.

"And are only used by one species: The Caspalla" The Doctor responded. "And are only used for one specific purpose."

"What is that?" Amy asked, between bites.

"Well, um… they're part of an ancient marriage ritual." He answered. Amy swallowed hard.

"Oh…" she said, taking a moment to gather this. "Are we married now?"

"No, no, no," the Doctor laughed. "It's only a marriage tradition, like catching a bouquet or stealing the flower arrangements off the table after the reception. And it's only for the Caspalla." Amy glanced at the fruit in her hand.

"So why do you have them?" Amy interrogated, playfully eyeing the Doctor.

"I caught the bouquet," the Doctor shrugged. Amy continued to slowly eat her fruit. The Doctor once again picked up his book, trying his best to focus. As much as he tried, though, his eyes kept wandering up to Amy and the fruit. Goosebumps had risen to her skin from the refrigerator and her erect nipples poked playfully against her nightie.

"Have you ever tried one before?" Amy asked, pretending not to notice that the doctor had been eyeballing her for several minutes.

"Um… no, I haven't," The doctor answered quickly. Trying to keep his eyes on his book.

"Would you like a bite?" Amy held up half the strawberry toward the Doctor. He held her eyes for a second, his mouth hanging slightly agape. He swallowed and once again focused.

"No, no, that's alright. You can finish it. I have my… um… chips," He lifted up a frozen chip for her to see. "And custard."

"Your loss." Amy shrugged and lapped up the juice that was spilling onto her hand. She stopped for a moment in thought.

"These are really good, Doctor, probably the best thing I've ever eaten, but you know what would make them sooooo good?"

"hmm?" he responded. Amy stood up quickly, allowing a quick glimpse of her bum beneath her night gown. She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a jar.

"Nutella!" She said with some excitement. She grabbed a spoon out of the drawer. Once again, she dropped to the floor and opened the jar digging a spoon deep into the chocolate mixture. She scraped a gob of Nutella onto the strawberry and took a giant bite."

"Oh Yes!" she cried with her mouth full. She chewed slowly with a look of pure joy on her face. The Doctor's hands were shaking slightly as he put down his book once more. He leaned toward her. Amy swallowed.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy asked

"You… you have something. Right . There." He said quietly. He reached over and, with his thumb, slowly wiped a smudge of chocolate from the corner of Amy's mouth. His thumb drew toward her bottom lip. Before he could pull it away, Amy grabbed it with her mouth, softly licking the Nutella off. She looked up into his smoldering eyes as she did this. His face held no expression, but she could feel his fingers tremble. She pulled away, letting his thumb slip from her mouth.

"Sweet" she smiled coyly. The moment seemed frozen.

"Amy…"

"You should really try this fruit" she said, dipping the fruit into the custard, once again offering it to the Doctor. His hearts beat rapidly. It was only an inch from his face. He leaned in and took a giant bite. The flavor exploded in his mouth like a cymbal crash. Juices flowed down his throat. His tongue hugged the meat of the fruit, eviscerating every last bit. The gentle sweetness of the custard followed; so inviting and familiar. The Doctor closed his eyes as he savored the surreal experience. When he opened his eyes, Amy was leaning toward him, only inches away.

"You got something…" she leaned in. Her mouth met the corner of his, licking up drops of custard, first one side, than the other. She pulled her body in closer, her knees now on either side of his right leg. Their heads were barely an inch from each other. Their lips barely met. The Doctor's breath came out soft and shallow. His eyes were darkened with the want for her. Amy moved in closer, pulling her right leg over so that she was now straddling his hips, facing him.

She looked up. She took a last bite of the fruit, not chewing it, but holding it between her teeth. She once again faced him. His lips wrapped around the bite of fruit. Amy's eyes narrowed with passion and defiance.

"Do it!" she said, the bite still in her teeth. Simultaneously, they each took a bite, their mouths enclosed each other as the nectar of the fruit flowed between them. The Doctor slipped his hands around Amy's waist and pulled her closer. A soft moan escaped her lips. Amy ran her hands through his tousled brown hair. The Doctor moved his mouth to the side, kissing down her soft neck. He ran a hand under the shoulder of her robe and slipped it off. He trailed kisses along her shoulder and collar bone, coming back up the front of her neck. He looked deep into her eyes. Once again, her mouth found his. The Doctor's tongue whipped around hers, still tasting the juices from before. Amy's hands busied themselves with his bowtie and shirt. Halfway through, she gave up and tore it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Amy's bottom and found his footing, lifting her toward the table. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Amy, there is something I must tell you first"

"Oh, please don't say you're a virgin…"

"No, no, it's about the fruit." He said very quickly, feeling his lucidity slipping away fast. Amy stood up an circled around him, so that he was leaning against the table, and began fiddling with his belt.

"Doctor, I really don't care" and with that, she dropped to the ground with his trousers. The Doctors head shot back as Amy's warm, soft, mouth took him in. She slid up and down the shaft. A squawk escaped the Doctor's throat against his will He gripped the edge of the table with white knuckles. He could feel her tongue playing in circles around the head of his member. His shoulders softened a bit.

"Amy, I need… I need… "

"What!" She stood up and snapped. Instantly, He grabbed her haunches, spun her around and threw her back on the table. Sliding his hands up her nightie, he slipped it over her head. He leaned over her chest, breathing her scent in deep. His mouth hungrily attacked her soft pink nipple. Amy gasped in pleasure. As he devoured the other nipple, Amy grabbed handfuls of hair. The Doctor shot his head up quickly, a wild look in his eyes. He grabbed her hands and held them over her head. He dropped his face close to here. Amy's mouth hung open, begging for his. Their lips grazed each others.

The Doctor slid a hand lightly down Amy's stomach, causing her to squirm, much to the Doctor's amusement. A hand slipped into her panties. His first touch sent a lightning bolt of pleasure through Amy's system. He slid two fingers into the wet folds. Amy let a small expletive escape her. As he twitched her clit between his fingers, Amy bucked wildly. He savored the pleading look in her eyes as she waivered between intense pleasure and pain.

He released her hands. She roughly grabbed his hair and guided his head back to her breast. Amy's head shot back with a small scream. The Doctor slipped his hand out of her. He grabbed Amy's thighs gruffly and pulled them apart. He reached up and gently touched the side of her face as he stared deep into her eyes.

"So lovely," The Doctor said. Amy had never heard that timbre in his voice before; it had almost been a growl. The Doctor grabbed her hips and guided himself inside of her. With his first thrust, Amy cried out. He moved slowly at first, reveling in her moans with each movement. As the Doctor's pace became faster and more determined, Amy propped herself up on her arms so she could face him. He charged into her. She reached behind his neck and pulled herself up closer, their chests pressed together. A quiet stream of Galifreyan escaped his lips as Amy drew her nails down his back. He tightened his grip on her hips; her legs wrapped around him. Amy threw her head. Her mouth was open, but only slight squeaks escaped her. The Doctor smiled at this, small bead of sweat beading on his brow. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her forcefully. Their tongues slipped past each other as their bodies moved in unison.

The Doctor could feel climax approaching. He yelled out loudly in Gallifreyan. He pressed his forehead against Amy's, his eyes closed tight. As he peaked, a mental link opened between the two. The Doctor couldn't think straight enough to stop it. He couldn't picture a door, much less close one. He could feel Amy inside of him and him inside of her, in both ways.

He pulled away from her and broke the link. He stared at Amy through half closed eyes, breathing heavy. For a full minute they just looked at each other. Amy's eyes were spent, but full of surprise.

"What happened there? At the end?" She asked.

"That was a mental link. I… I couldn't stop it, I'm afraid," the Doctor said with some contrition.

"You were in my head." She said.

"And you in mine" The Doctor avoided Amy's eyes

Amy's wicked smile spread wide.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" she asked.

"It really wasn't intentional. I usually have… more control. In situations like this. But somehow things got out of hand." He looked up and answered her, smiling like the cat that killed the canary.

"I'll say they did" Amy wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck and deeply kissed him. He picked her up off the table and spun her around before setting her gently on her feet.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up," Amy said grabbing her clothes off the floor. The Doctor let out a long, low wolf whistle, admiring her bottom as she walked away. The Doctor picked up his clothes and put the food back in the refrigerator. As he picked up the wooden box, a small laugh escaped him.

_Wonder if I should tell Amy that Crispallian strawberries are not only aphrodisiacs, but also cause intense pheromones to be released by the eater?_ He thought. He placed the box back in the refrigerator and closed the door.  
_Now why would I do a silly thing like that? _He strolled out of the kitchen.


End file.
